1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chamber air cleaner and an intake apparatus for an engine including the same. More particularly, it relates to a chamber air cleaner for increasing an amount of air supplied into an engine and reducing noise through an opening/closing operation of a variable valve, and an intake apparatus for an engine including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an intake apparatus for an engine is adapted to supply exterior air into an engine to drive the engine, and is configured as illustrated in FIG. 1 or disclosed Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0060293. FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional intake apparatus for an engine.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the intake apparatus for an engine passes air suctioned from the outside into a duct 10 through a main air cleaner 20 to remove foreign substances. The intake apparatus for an engine includes an air hose 30 for supplying purified air into an engine, and is configured to reduce and remove noise of a specific frequency band from noise generated when air is suctioned by using a resonator 40.
Then, the main air cleaner 20 can be exploded as in FIG. 2 or as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0177074. FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a main air cleaner of the conventional intake apparatus for an engine.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a general main air cleaner 20 includes a lower case 21 in which a duct 10 for suctioning exterior air is disposed, an upper case 22 disposed to cover an upper end of the lower case 21, and a filter element 23 fixed and disposed to be caught or inserted around an upper end of the lower case 21 to purify the air suctioned through the duct 10. The air having passed through the filter member 23 is supplied into an engine through an air hose 30 connected to the upper case 22.
However, if the conventional intake apparatus for an engine is applied to a travelling vehicle, an amount of air suctioned and supplied into the engine is small, degrading an output of the vehicle as compared with that of a competitive company. This gives consumers of the finished vehicle a bad impression, degrading product value.
In addition, there is a difficulty in increasing an amount of air supplied into an engine and inducing an inflow of exterior air due to a too complicated and confined engine room space.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.